A Sort of Fairytale
by Reyana Ashaete
Summary: Sometimes fairytales don't exactly happen the way their suppose to. Especially when the frog prince is kissed by a maiden he isn't in love with. What's a person to do? SD


Disclaimer: I do not own Prince Charming, Sailor Moon, or Bathwater!  
  
Author's Notes: Hey, everyone! It's Reyana again, and I'm back with an all new fanfic! It's loosely based off the TNT movie Prince Charming, but with its own twists and turns. Of course, it's going to be alternate universe. The idea came to me while watching the movie a few weeks ago. The day after watching it, I coincidently found a green frog statuette. So what did you think I did? ^_~ I kissed it! It didn't turn into Prince Charming, but it did give me a wonderful idea to write. I hope you all enjoy and please review!  
  
Summary: Endymion is turned into a frog after being found in bed with a woman who isn't his fiance. Now two thousand years later, our little frog prince is in town and soon finds the Sailor Scouts! When he's kissed by one of them, he's bound to make the poor girl fall in love with him. Only it turns out that he's falling in love with someone he least expected.   
  
Oh, yes, I'm guilty  
You and your museum of lovers  
The precious collection you've housed in your covers  
My simpleness threatened by my own admission  
And the bags are much too heavy  
In my insecure condition  
My pregnant mind is fat full with envy again  
But I still love to wash in your old bathwater  
Love to think that you couldn't love another  
I can't help it  
You're my kind of man  
  
- No Doubt, 'Bathwater'  
  
A Sort of Fairytale  
by Reyana Ashaete  
  
Prologue  
  
Once upon a time . . .  
  
Yeah, once upon a time. Once upon a long time really. When it comes right down to it, and I actually open my eyes to look around me, things have changed since my day. With all this new and awesome technology, it practically blows away the old sword and armor. Then again, I don't really miss the armor. It was to heavy and hot for my taste, but I do miss my trusty sword. Although in my current form, I'm not really sure I could use a sword at the moment. It's amazingly difficult to hold the hilt of a sword when you're green and spend your idle time on lily pads.  
  
Did I mention I was a frog? I figured I didn't.  
  
You know, those little green amphibian that ribbit every now and then. Yeah, that's me. I never really thought flies would be such a good delicacy, but they're really not that bad. How did I become a frog you ask? Good question. Ah, well, all in good time I suppose.  
  
Anyway, what was I saying? Oh, yeah, that's right. We were at once upon a time. Cliché of a title, but I guess it will work for now. Now back to my story. A few thousand years ago when the universe was in the era known as the Silver Millennium, I was once Endyimion, the Crown Prince of Earth. I was the only conceived heir from my parents, King Terrence and Queen Gaia.  
  
I'll admit, I was quite handsome and regal. I can't really remember how I looked. I think I was tall and I know for sure that I had dark hair. The other things about myself, like eye color for example, I can't really remember. I suppose as the years passed by the image of myself in my mind slowly became foggy to the point where I can only make out a form. Two thousand years can do that to a person, you know.  
  
Even though I can't remember my appearance well, my personality was crystal. As a prince, I held a high moral on the battleground, and I was dedicated and courageous. I still am. But as Endymion, I was rebellious and defiant. I never really liked being ordered around. It only made me even more insolent.  
  
It was my rebelliousness that got me into this brilliant mess. Had I only listened to my father maybe I could have made things right. Damn that wicked sorceress.  
  
I think it's best to start off with the basic groundwork. You see, in the Silver Millennium all the planets had its own race to their personal god. Terrans were the race of the Earth goddess Gaea just as the Lunarians were the race of the Moon goddess Selene. Our respective goddesses blessed us with certain gifts. For the Terrans, Gaea bestowed upon us the art and power of combat. All of us, including the women, were skilled warriors with the liquid grace of a feline and the agility of a avian. Not only that, but we were also gifted with an exception green thumb if I do say so myself.  
  
The Lunarians, on the other hand, were given perhaps the most prevailing l reward of all. Selene awarded them with an extensive lifespan and the Imperium Silver Crystal. It was a gem so powerful that only the Queen of the Moon was able to wield. It had the ability to end lives or save them. The Lunarians basically ruled the whole universe with the other planets as their allies which became known as the Silver Alliance. It was only Earth that did not wish to be part of such coalition.  
  
It was their great power that the Terrans became envious. The monarchs from both kingdoms worked desperately for peace between the two hateful planets, but each plan was thwarted before it was even put into action. It was my father who thought final strategy. To bring peace between the two races, they had to be unified as one.  
  
In other words, I was to marry Serenity II, the Princess of the Moon.  
  
When I found out of my betrothal, I was enraged though my anger had little to do with the princess. It was the fact that I was being forced to marry someone I didn't even know, and the fact that I would not be able to choose by my own will who would be my bride myself. The defiant side of my reared its ugly head in full force.  
  
I feel like such a fool. In all my rebelliousness, I was too blind to see that my union with the Moon Princess was truly a piece of good fortune. Serenity was a lovely young woman. She had hair the color of the sunshine, ivory skin that rivaled the moonshine, and eyes the colors of my planet's sky. Not only was Serenity beautiful, but she was kind hearted and generous.   
  
The night before our wedding is when I ruined everything. Our matrimony was decided to be held on the Moon during its fullest. It was to be large and magnificent wedding. Many of the noblemen from Earth including my parents and my generals. All the Lunarians would be at the universe's biggest event, and some races from other planets would even be there.  
  
Everyone arrived a few days earlier to get all the arrangements settled. Princess Serenity's court, the Crown Princesses from the other planets, would be there to help her prepare for her big day. It's such a pity that I destroy what could have been a divine bride. That night I was roaming around the kingdom, mostly brooding about the following day. My wandering came to a stop when I found an alluring creature standing on the front steps of the kingdom, leaning against a pillar.  
  
"Milady?" I called to her, "Are you not feeling well?"  
  
The young woman turned to me, smiling contently. I gave her an appreciative examination and returned the smile. Auburn hair tumbled in waves past her shoulders while her crimson eyes gazed at me with emotions I couldn't quite understand.  
  
"Your Majesty, should you not be in bed dreaming about your bride?" her voice was soft to the ear, but it held a faint echo of cat's yowl. "Or has our dear Terran Prince gotten cold feet?"  
  
"My business is my own, milady," I addressed her frostily. Her smiled widened, knowing well that she had struck a chord. The woman sauntered slowly towards me with her hips sashaying appealingly. When she reached me, she placed a confident hand on my shoulder and gave a cat-like grin. Her eyes held mine in a trance as my mind was sent into a hazy daze. It was like I was watching myself instead of actually being myself if that makes any sense.  
  
"Why don't you spend your last night as a free man in ecstasy?" her ruby painted lips whispered seductively into my ear. I could do nothing else but comply.  
  
I woke up the next morning to heartbroken scream. I sat up with a start and blearily gazed at the doorway. There stood a hurt Serenity gawking at me, her azure eyes glassy with tears. I looked down and saw that the woman from the previous night was naked next to me. She smiled innocently at me, pulling the sheets to her body modestly.   
  
I struggled to get out of bed while I was placing on my apparel as quickly as I can. "Princess, I can explain." I managed to get out.  
  
"No," Serenity replied harshly, backing away. "No, you can't."  
  
Before I could say another word, her guardian rushed towards her and surveyed the scene. Instead of being dressed in their royal gowns, her scouts wore their trademark guardian uniform with their personal color.  
  
"The unfaithful bastard!" Aris, the Princess of Mars, snarled angrily. The others muttered other profanities and protectively encircled their princess.  
  
Aphrina, Princess of Venus, stood tall and proud. She gazed coldly at me and commanded in a strong voice, "Jupiter, Mercury, please escort Prince Endymion to the Hall. Mars, please take this harlot and have her dismissed."  
  
I was roughly pulled into the Hall where Queen Serenity I sat regally upon her throne. It had taken awhile for everyone to be notified that there would be no wedding, only no one except the Lunarian royalty and its court knew. Beside the queen stood her daughter, dry eyed and stoically staring straight. Her guards were situated behind her with identical looks upon their faces.  
  
Accusatory glances were thrown my way along with scandalized stares. Lunarians, Martians, Venusians, and so on murmured quietly to each other, all of them deeply appalled. It was only the Terrans that smirked to each other as they muttered to each other about my deed. Not all approved of the union between myself and the princess, for most wanted war. They didn't like how the Moon people would live longer lives then them and still have such enormous power.  
  
"Venus, tell me what you and the other scouts found." Queen Serenity questioned calmly, her hand gripping her moon scepter.  
  
"We found him bedding another woman who was not our princess." Aphrina stated in equal coolness.  
  
"And does Princess Serenity's Elite Guard agree with you?"  
  
The princess of Mercury, Hermia was her name I believe, stepped forward. "Yes, your highness, we concur."   
  
"Prince Endymion, how do you plead?" the queen continued as she eyed me carefully.  
  
Bravely, I straightened my back and answered, "I do not deny that I did bed the woman, but it was not my intent to hurt to the princess."   
  
Princess Serenity looked away and found comfort in the arms of her guards. Her mother contemplated this for a moment before getting to her feet. Her eyes were the mirror image of her daughter's, but instead of being filled with sorrow, there was fury dancing in them.  
  
"King Terrance, Queen Gaia, what say you to your son's hideous deed to my daughter?" Serenity demanded heatedly, her clutch on her scepter tightening. My mother and father stepped forward with their heads still held up haughtily. They were determined not to let my disgrace affect them as leaders.  
  
"We only ask that you forgive our son for his dishonor," my father responded diplomatically, "and still offer Princess Serenity's hand in marriage."  
  
The queen snorted at the thought of still giving away her daughter to a man that has been disloyal to her before they were even married. "You do not really believe that I will still allow this union to happen? Your race has committed the most revolting disrespectful act to my kind, and I shall not let your treacherous son get away with hurting my beloved child."  
  
Jupiter and Mars descended down towards me faster than I could blink. They stood on either side of me, firmly holding onto my arms to keep me in place. The Lunarians looked vaguely amused at my predicament. Queen Serenity raised her wand high in the air and declared, "What this lowly Terran prince deserves is a frogging!"  
  
"A frogging!" the other races shouted back. The Terrans looked at each other in confusion at everyone else's obvious excitement.  
  
"A frogging, Serenity?" one of my generals, Kunzite, scorned, "You may be powerful Moon Queen, but I highly doubt that you can perform such a feat."  
  
My parents and the other Earth generals shared skeptical looks at whatever a frogging was. I was still clueless to what my fate would be.  
  
"Prince Endymion, since you have wronged the Princess of the Moon, you have in turned wronged the Lunarians." Serenity disdainfully proclaimed, "For this, I sentence you to a frogging."  
  
With her scepter held high, the silver crystal dazzled radiantly with power, sending bright flashed of light throughout the room. I was blinded by the magnificent luminousity and was soon encompassed by a burning heat. Distantly, I heard an angelic voice yell with regret, "Mother, wait, no!"  
  
Pain ate away at my insides. It felt like thousands of daggers were being stabbed into my body. I screamed in agony as I fell to the ground. By then, the two warriors had release their hold on me and stepped back to watch. When the light faded away, I looked up at a satisfied queen and a horrified princess.  
  
"Moon-Witch, what have you done?!" my father furiously roared. For some odd reason, instead of looking him in the eye, I was looking up. I blinked a few times and then stared down at my hands. The only problem was that they weren't human hands anymore. In their place were two webbed and very green fins.  
  
"My son! Our only heir!" my mother shrieked in tears, "A frog!"  
  
All the Terrans were thrown into discord. Everyone was astounded that Queen Serenity had actually turned me into a frog.  
  
"To undo what has been done to your son," the queen stated with steely composure," he must be kissed by a maiden and sincerely allow her to fall in love with him. If he is kissed, but fails to woo said maiden by the next full moon, then he shall stay in his piteous form forever."  
  
"Forever?" my frog eyes widened impossibly.  
  
"Forever." her voice echoed in my head.  
  
After that day, war broke out between the two kingdoms. My father employed many wizards from all over the land to help lift the curse, but to no avail. It seemed that the only solution to break it is to find a maiden to kiss me. It didn't sound that hard at first, yet as the war went on, everyone put more thought into that effort instead of turning me back into a human. We were losing lives everyday on both fronts so it seemed only reasonable enough to leave me as a frog. The Lunarians wouldn't harm me, for what would they possibly want with a frog? Queen Serenity had already reaped her vengeance. Might as well leave frog-boy alone. As the years passed by two thousands year later, I'm still a frog. I haven't found a maiden to kiss me yet, and I've been all by myself for centuries. The only thing I have left is memories. Yet the thing that stands out after all this time is the heartbroken look upon the princess' face. If only I had a second chance to make things better, I would.  
  
For now, I'll keep searching for my maiden and live off flies.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes: That's the prologue, you guys. I really hope you enjoyed it. It took me days to write it. I absolutely wouldn't even think much about this fic until I got the second chapter of 'In Love & Volleyball' done. By the way, I'm working on the third chapter on that too. It's just that this story wouldn't stay tame. Just to help clarify you guys on the names:  
  
Hermia (Hermes)- Amy  
Aris (Ares)- Raye  
Zaeyl (Zeus)- Lita  
Aphrina (Aphrodite)- Mina  
  
And the one you already know  
Serenity (Selene)- Serena  
  
~*Now here's an excerpt of the next chapter*~  
  
Serena walked down the sidewalk with her hands behind her head. She had just gotten out of detention with her always on her back teacher, Ms. Haruna. So what if she was late for class for the seventy-eighth time? Frankly, Serena thought that was pretty good. She thought she'd been late way more times than that. Shrugging, she continued leisurely down her way towards the arcade. The scouts would already be waiting for her there.  
  
On the ground, something caught her eye. It was a tiny jade colored frog sitting on a the front page of a newspaper. If Serena hadn't known better, she would've thought that the amphibian was actually reading it! Giggling at the thought, she almost continued walking when the headline on the paper screamed at her. She kneeled onto the ground, swiftly snatching the newspaper from under the poor creature. It was sent tumbling a few inches and looked quite cross.  
  
SAILOR MOON SAVES THE DAY AGAIN!  
  
"Wow, I didn't know people were writing about me." mumbled Serena to herself. Reading the paper, she sped up her pace towards the arcade, excited to show the girls the page. When she was out of earshot, the frog stuck out it tongue at her and glared.  
  
"I was reading that, you know." the frog harrumphed in irritation.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Now, everyone, review to make lil' ol' me happy! Maybe I'll write the next chapter faster if I get some good feedback. ^_^ Remember to tell me what you think!  
  
Until next time,  
  
Reyana Ashaete  
And They Lived Happily Ever After. . .  
  
. . . Or Did They? 


End file.
